Patsy meets Crabby, Sloppy, and Leggy
by Emmet PaulBerg
Summary: in my imagination Patsy gave me the TV headphones to watch the video how both her Acorn Flats swimsuit and Uniform float on top of water, in this video in my head she meets my 3 characters i design for my own cartoon The Water Sloppy, Leggy, and Crabby.
1. Chapter 1

[[Cartoons]] » [[Camp Lazlo]] » **Patsy meets Crabby, Sloppy, and Leggy**

* * *

><p>Rated: [[<span>K<span>]] - English - Humor/friendship - reviews [[10]] - published: 11-5-11 - Complete

* * *

><p><strong>Patsy meets Crabby, Sloppy, and Leggy<strong>

* * *

><p>Patsy Smiles takes a shower in the morning shampoos her hair gets out dries off.<p>

He was dressed in her acorn flats swimsuit makes her hair pretty into a ponytail, she sits down jumps into Leaky lake and made her swimsuit float beautifully, she scoops some water from her hands and puts it over her face.

Patsy cleans the laundry on the pond near Wilbert the Lion's jungle cleans it all and then takes a break reading her squirrel scout book with her swimsuit still floating.

The other part is Patsy Smiles is now changed in her Acorn Flats uniform, her skirt is sticking out walks in the ocean and made her uniform float, and makes her beautiful too. Crabby see's Patsy over the sea with her Squirrel Scouts uniform floating looks up see's see how beautiful is that girl, he swims up touches her leg, and accidently pinched her leg and made Patsy Smiles scream and made her leg hurtful.

Crabby was stocked goes up to tell her his sorry "oh I'm so sorry Ms. Smiles" said Crabby "It's okay" Patsy answered "Oh, this sea is so warm, and then her uniform finally sink "Crabby this there anything under the sea" Patsy replied "HMM! There's Sloppy house inside, there stores, the crispy Lobster, there's anything under the sea just for fun, Patsy" "But here let me give you a hand" Patsy gave Crabby a hand goes under the sea and goes straight to the mall.

Crabby takes Patsy inside the shopping mall were are some clothes that he and his friends goes shopping for, Patsy see's a Ball Gown Bathing suit that she wants to try out how much it cost, she reads the price tag and it was 50 dollars and the skirt on this bathing suit is vary poofy, she lifts the box brings it to the dressing room dresses in her ball gown bathing suit, she comes out and shows crabby, crabby see's her pretty in a ball gown bathing suit.

Patsy tells him she has two ball gowns one that's her costumes, and one that is her blue ball gown for taking pictures of by Slinkman, Crabby and Patsy go pay for her ball gown swimsuit, Crabby calls Sloppy on the phone and tells him can patsy come over to his sloppy.

"She sure can come over to my house" said Sloppy, Crabby and Patsy go over to Sloppy's house, knock on the door, and Sloppy lets them in.

Crabby walks with Sloppy that he is going to be with Patsy Smiles, before Sloppy goes down to the basement.

Crabby talks to Patsy that he's just going to talk with her for a little bit, so Sloppy has a pool in his basement, Crabby and Patsy screamed "Sloppy, Oh Sloppy", "I'm right down into the basement you guys". Crabby takes Patsy down to the pool, they went to the pool. Patsy calls Leggy to tell him that's she's at Sloppy's pool.

Leggy was eating apples; he answers the phone, talk with Patsy "Hello, Hello Leggy, Oh Hello Patsy" "So Leggy do you want to come to Sloppy's pool it's down in the Basement, Ok I'll come over vary quickly".

"Ok, Crabby make sure you answer the door if he rings the door bell, promise" Crabby says "Promise" she was dressed in her blue ball gown to go in Sloppy's pool in it to make her float vary beautifully.

Leggy rings the doorbell Crabby answers the door and says good evening Leggy, would you like to come over to the pool, sure thing crabby, I'll come over right now, Leggy sprints to the pool carrying Crabby with him.

Leggy goes to his friend's Sloppy's swimming pool in the basement, he said "Hay, where's Patsy" Patsy crabs them to tell them "I'm at Sloppy's swimming pool Leggy" "Oh, so you're here patsy".

Patsy lets them go, Leggy jumps into the pool. Patsy puts Crabby in the pool to make his Body shell float so he can swim. Patsy lifts her blue ball gown skirt takes off her shoes puts her feet in the water gently holds her Ball Gown skirt jumps in the water softly, and she floating when he Ball Gown Poofs up on the pool.

After the music stopped, Crabby has stopped crying, Leggy gets to Patsy Smiles when she was floating in her ball gown she starts to read her Squirrel Scout book to them, she tells them Miss. Doe and her Squirrel Scouts were having fun doing everything like swimming, playing music, and Nina building inventions.

After she read the whole story, she starts letting her new friends Sloppy, Leggy, and Crabby having some fun.

When someone rang the door bell, Sloppy opens the door, and it was her scout leader Miss. Doe in her Ball Gown bathing suit. She tells her Squirrel Scouts to stay in the bus, Sloppy tells his new friend Patsy to see Miss. Doe when she gets picked up.

Miss. Doe gets Sloppy up to the sea, and goes up really high and made her Ball Gown bathing suit poofs up over the sea, carries Sloppy around, and she goes back down in the sea. She tells Patsy to get in the bus, and sits next to Nina wearing her purple Ball Gown.

Jackie comes over to give Patsy and Hand shake, she thought Patsy is bigger than her.

Jane Doe says, "Sloppy, Leggy, Crabby I want you to say goodbye to Patsy so she's got to be at her camp soon. Jane Doe now leaves so they say good bye to her new friend Patsy, Sloppy said "hay guys, maybe we should have some fun after Patsy is gone"

Sloppy, Leggy, Crabby, and Jackie are now dancing playing the stereo.

**The End**


	2. no chapter

[[Cartoons]] » [[Camp Lazlo]] » **Patsy meets Crabby, Sloppy, and Leggy**

* * *

><p>Rated: [[<span>K<span>]] - English - Humor/friendship - reviews [[10]] - published: 11-5-11 - Complete

* * *

><p><strong>Patsy meets Crabby, Sloppy, and Leggy<strong>

* * *

><p>Patsy Smiles takes a shower in the morning shampoos her hair gets out dries off.<p>

He was dressed in her acorn flats swimsuit makes her hair pretty into a ponytail, she sits down jumps into Leaky lake and made her swimsuit float beautifully, she scoops some water from her hands and puts it over her face.

Patsy cleans the laundry on the pond near Wilbert the Lion's jungle cleans it all and then takes a break reading her squirrel scout book with her swimsuit still floating.

The other part is Patsy Smiles is now changed in her Acorn Flats uniform, her skirt is sticking out walks in the ocean and made her uniform float, and makes her beautiful too. Crabby see's Patsy over the sea with her Squirrel Scouts uniform floating looks up see's see how beautiful is that girl, he swims up touches her leg, and accidently pinched her leg and made Patsy Smiles scream and made her leg hurtful.

Crabby was stocked goes up to tell her his sorry "oh I'm so sorry Ms. Smiles" said Crabby "It's okay" Patsy answered "Oh, this sea is so warm, and then her uniform finally sink "Crabby this there anything under the sea" Patsy replied "HMM! There's Sloppy house inside, there stores, the crispy Lobster, there's anything under the sea just for fun, Patsy" "But here let me give you a hand" Patsy gave Crabby a hand goes under the sea and goes straight to the mall.

Crabby takes Patsy inside the shopping mall were are some clothes that he and his friends goes shopping for, Patsy see's a Ball Gown Bathing suit that she wants to try out how much it cost, she reads the price tag and it was 50 dollars and the skirt on this bathing suit is vary poofy, she lifts the box brings it to the dressing room dresses in her ball gown bathing suit, she comes out and shows crabby, crabby see's her pretty in a ball gown bathing suit.

Patsy tells him she has two ball gowns one that's her costumes, and one that is her blue ball gown for taking pictures of by Slinkman, Crabby and Patsy go pay for her ball gown swimsuit, Crabby calls Sloppy on the phone and tells him can patsy come over to his sloppy.

"She sure can come over to my house" said Sloppy, Crabby and Patsy go over to Sloppy's house, knock on the door, and Sloppy lets them in.

Crabby walks with Sloppy that he is going to be with Patsy Smiles, before Sloppy goes down to the basement.

Crabby talks to Patsy that he's just going to talk with her for a little bit, so Sloppy has a pool in his basement, Crabby and Patsy screamed "Sloppy, Oh Sloppy", "I'm right down into the basement you guys". Crabby takes Patsy down to the pool, they went to the pool. Patsy calls Leggy to tell him that's she's at Sloppy's pool.

Leggy was eating apples; he answers the phone, talk with Patsy "Hello, Hello Leggy, Oh Hello Patsy" "So Leggy do you want to come to Sloppy's pool it's down in the Basement, Ok I'll come over vary quickly".

"Ok, Crabby make sure you answer the door if he rings the door bell, promise" Crabby says "Promise" she was dressed in her blue ball gown to go in Sloppy's pool in it to make her float vary beautifully.

Leggy rings the doorbell Crabby answers the door and says good evening Leggy, would you like to come over to the pool, sure thing crabby, I'll come over right now, Leggy sprints to the pool carrying Crabby with him.

Leggy goes to his friend's Sloppy's swimming pool in the basement, he said "Hay, where's Patsy" Patsy crabs them to tell them "I'm at Sloppy's swimming pool Leggy" "Oh, so you're here patsy".

Patsy lets them go, Leggy jumps into the pool. Patsy puts Crabby in the pool to make his Body shell float so he can swim. Patsy lifts her blue ball gown skirt takes off her shoes puts her feet in the water gently holds her Ball Gown skirt jumps in the water softly, and she floating when he Ball Gown Poofs up on the pool.

After the music stopped, Crabby has stopped crying, Leggy gets to Patsy Smiles when she was floating in her ball gown she starts to read her Squirrel Scout book to them, she tells them Miss. Doe and her Squirrel Scouts were having fun doing everything like swimming, playing music, and Nina building inventions.

After she read the whole story, she starts letting her new friends Sloppy, Leggy, and Crabby having some fun.

When someone rang the door bell, Sloppy opens the door, and it was her scout leader Miss. Doe in her Ball Gown bathing suit. She tells her Squirrel Scouts to stay in the bus, Sloppy tells his new friend Patsy to see Miss. Doe when she gets picked up.

Miss. Doe gets Sloppy up to the sea, and goes up really high and made her Ball Gown bathing suit poofs up over the sea, carries Sloppy around, and she goes back down in the sea. She tells Patsy to get in the bus, and sits next to Nina wearing her purple Ball Gown.

Jackie comes over to give Patsy and Hand shake, she thought Patsy is bigger than her.

Jane Doe says, "Sloppy, Leggy, Crabby I want you to say goodbye to Patsy so she's got to be at her camp soon. Jane Doe now leaves so they say good bye to her new friend Patsy, Sloppy said "hay guys, maybe we should have some fun after Patsy is gone"

Sloppy, Leggy, Crabby, and Jackie are now dancing playing the stereo.

**The End**


End file.
